An electronic component may include two or more semiconductor devices in a package with outer contacts. The outer contacts are used to mount the electronic component on a redistribution board, such as a printed circuit board. The package may include an epoxy resin which embeds the semiconductor chips, protecting it from the environment, and which covers the internal electrical connections from the semiconductor chip to inner portions of the outer contacts. The outer contacts of the package may have different forms, for example, pins, lands or solder balls.